


[喵软] Golden Fleece

by ninevee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 喵软
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninevee/pseuds/ninevee
Summary: NC-17;没有任何贬低的意思，莫德里奇是给予者，是大家尊敬并爱慕的对象；有OOC，不喜欢请直接点叉就好





	[喵软] Golden Fleece

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17;  
> 没有任何贬低的意思，莫德里奇是给予者，是大家尊敬并爱慕的对象；  
> 有OOC，不喜欢请直接点叉就好

“他在里面等你。”

齐祖的西班牙语里永远抹不掉那点法国口音，偶尔会词不达意，本泽马却非常适应，或者说很是喜欢，这能让他完全理解语句下内涵和余意，在这种情形下尤其能带来安定感。

赛后的伯纳乌更衣室一片混乱，空瓶子和毛巾在空中飞来飞去，不成对的拖鞋遍地都是，所有人都在拆护腿板，解开绷带，换下球衣，拿厚实吸水的大浴巾胡乱擦头发。细细碎碎的物品放置声、布料摩擦声和沉重呼吸声一起充斥了整个空间，就如同蔓延蒸腾的汗味、水蒸汽和止痛喷剂味道一样。

但是没有人说话。

一个叫做“沉默”的妖怪悬浮在半空中，不断膨胀身形充满空间，本泽马低着头从它腹中穿过。他的指尖由于刚刚结束的90分钟剧烈运动而微微发颤，呼吸需要刻意维持才能保持平稳。虽然知道所有人都在注视着自己，从衣领边缘，从毛巾下方，他们都在看着自己貌似镇定地慢慢走向隔壁理疗室，本泽马仍然放松面部表情将视线始保持在鞋尖前的空地上。像某种古怪的仪式。

这确实是一个仪式，而最终步骤已经呈现眼前。

那个人趴在理疗台上，乍看起来就像刚刚赛后养护结束的样子，头上搭着块小手巾正在小憩。经过一整个冬天长袖长裤包裹的皮肤白净柔软，没有任何纹身破坏视觉完整性，精油让整个背部和臀部顺滑发亮，在灯光下微微闪光。但是凑近仔细看才能发现他的手腕被并在一起举过头顶用纱布缠住系在台脚，脚腕也被系住尽量分开，这是个祭品的姿势。

本泽马发觉自己手心有点出汗，他悄悄把汗蹭在裤缝上。饱经锻炼的臀肌中央是那个由于姿势原因不得不崭露的小口，浅褐色的，因为不同寻常的暴露微微有点瑟缩。他没忍住直接舔了一下，所有者轻轻动了动，但是没有发出声音。这被当做了鼓励，本泽马把臀瓣掰的更开反复舔着洞口内外，用舌头和手指扩张，让那里变成充血后的深红色，让雪白的屁股上留下显眼指印，他努力用口水做着润滑，旁边装了透明液体的小瓶子直接被无视了。

手掌下的身体颤抖的越来越厉害，但是仍旧一声不发。本泽马有点没底，他摸索着对方的唇瓣，却发现这里也有玄机。有人把他的嘴里也塞满了雪白的纱布然后用发带勒住，暗金色额发带着潮气，散乱在头枕上。他一时不知道该怎么办才好，但是对方一直很温顺，也没有明显不适的表示。本泽马觉得自己被默许了，他更大胆了一些，拨开头发轻轻亲吻宽阔的额头，然后解开脚腕上的纱布将对方摆成用手肘和膝盖支撑的跪趴姿势。

呼……他长出一口气给自己鼓劲，然后举着阴茎慢慢插了进去。

虽然已经是最省力的姿势，但身下的人还是发出了痛苦的哼声。他又开始手心出汗，急促地亲吻着劲瘦的后背和肩胛，安抚不适的中场大师。这种毛头小子一样的慌乱好像取悦了身下人，缓慢适应以后本泽马感觉到自己被夹了一下。

这真是个绝妙的鼓励。本泽马不再控制速度——反正也控制不了了，他用力握着也许是全队最细的腰，开始探索未知领域。中场大师的身体深处又热又紧窒，层层肠壁把他的阴茎夹得都有点发疼了，当然接着他就把这点疼痛全都“报复”了回去，通过反复顶弄敏感点的方式。他俩像在做攻防演练一样，冲向同一个皮球，目标却截然相反。这一次，成功仍然属于进攻队员。

本泽马一边快速在最深处小幅度抽插，一边帮莫德里奇手淫，他享受地听着自己最喜欢的10号那压抑的低喘声和呻吟声，还有越收越紧越来越热的后穴，最终在对方射精那一瞬间也攀到临界点，咬紧牙根射到了光裸的后背上。精液在雪白皮肤上流动的样子同假想中一样美丽，两人同时到达高潮也是设计中最完美的结尾。

被仔细擦干身体，解开所有束缚物，终于获得自由发言权的莫德里奇喘了口气，看着大中锋期待的眼神，微笑着摸着对方毛茸茸的头发：“干得不错。”阿尔及利亚后裔清楚这不仅仅是在评论刚刚发生的“热身”，但是他仍然非常高兴。

球队大巴轰鸣着等待在通道口，他们当然是最后上车的两个人。莫德里奇一路轻松跟人打着招呼坐到最后一排惯常位置上去，本泽马默默跟在后面，再一次感受到同更衣室里同样的目光洗礼。落座后邻座的拉莫斯伸手同他击掌，但是没看错的话，圆圆的栗色眼睛里满是不服和挑战的光芒。

本泽马突然对自己充满了自信，下一个帽子戏法好像触手可及。他眨了眨眼，回给了队长一个挑衅的微笑。


End file.
